


things you said while we were driving

by lunaticdeano



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticdeano/pseuds/lunaticdeano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ambrollins tumblr prompt: "things you said while we were driving".</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said while we were driving

**Author's Note:**

> a) I’ve never ever written ambrollins please don’t kill me;   
> b) English is not my first language sooooo sorry for any mistakes (and maybe autocorrect cause I typed the whole thing on iPad). Feel free to message me.
> 
> Enjoy.

Dean made a gesture with his hand, a simultaneous one, like he was thinking about saying something. When he actually opened his mouth to do so, Seth interrupted him:

“You are an asshole and I hate you.”

They were sitting in a car. Seth was driving, with his jaw clenched and eyes fixed solely on the road. Dean, on the other hand, was sitting on the passengers seat, looking at Seth with a wide grin on his face.

“Fair enough,” Dean stated after a brief moment of silence. 

“Fair enough, fair enough,” Seth mocked him. “Look, I am seriously pissed right now. Don’t make it worse for yourself.”  
Dean rolled his eyes with a shrug. “Yeah, fine,” he answered. And then smiled. Wickedly. “I just want you to know that Roman helped to pick the colour.”

“Fucking Christ,” Seth exhaled and slightly banged his forehead on the wheel. 

Dean seemed to be very proud of himself. As much as a person can be proud for pranking his boyfriend, if we really want to put it the right way. The whole idea of the prank was to dye half of Seth’s hair in some ridiculous colour (“hey, the blond patch was not stupid and, yes, I am getting rid of it anyway!”). Seth getting rid of the blond hair was, in fact, the main reason for Dean to prank him. So there he was, in a 24/7 shop with Roman as his wingman, buying different bottles of hair dye. After they were done Dean returned to the hotel where Seth was, sleeping peacefully, and thanked the universe for making his boyfriend a heavy sleeper. The next morning the world heavyweight champion woke up with a crazy mix of his natural hair colour and the atrocity that Dean made, which looks exactly the same (read: horrible) right now while they are driving through Ohio.

“Why can’t I just through you out of the car,?” Seth asked, his voice beyond miserable.

“C'mon, man, it looks good. I swear,” Dean raised his hand, Palm facing Seth.“Boy scout’s word.”

Seth groaned loudly. “That’s it. I’m back at ignoring you.”

Dean smiled fondly, crossing his arms. “You’re such a drama queen. Such… softie,” he laughed quietly. “That’s probably why I’m stupid enough to love you so much.”

Seth felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks. He barely managed to stop at the red light, hitting breaks the last couple of seconds.

“Hey, heey, easy there, buddy. I know you want to murder me, but let’s do it the other way,” Dean said and looked at Seth who was looking back at him with wide eyes. “What?”

Seth felt like he was in a fucking chic-flick movie. He really didn’t want to make a big deal out of this but it was the first time one of them said the “L” word out loud. Seth was really expecting it to be him cause, yes, he does love Dean, but now he’s just caught off-guard. 

Seth’s gaze softens and he grins a little. A quick question forms in his mind: why all the important things in his life happen on the road, when he is in the car? He lets the question float and simply says: “Yes.”

Dean, just now realizing what he had said, clears his throat and scratches the back of his head. Who is a softie now, huh? 

“I mean,” Seth continues, blushing like he is a teenager again. “Yes, you are stupid enough. And, yes, I love you, too.”

“Now, you’re making this cheesy,” Dean said immediately, not tearing his eyes off Seth. “I have a reputation to maintain. Unstable lunatic and all this stuff.”

Seth laughed and so did Dean. They fell silent and the traffic light turned green. Two lovesick idiots in a car.

“So, this means you’re not pissed at-”

“Nope. I am. I’ll get my revenge,” Seth grinned side-eyeing Dean who let out a very fake nervous chuckle.

Yeah, Seth thought, this is the way it’s supposed to be.


End file.
